


Hangover

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: "Comedy", Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe nsfw later on, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Swearing, and rather shitty english, lucifer being a gentleman, prepare for the boring real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: I’m very shitty when it comes to writing summaries, since this is just my second work here.In the manga, there’s that boss lady from the Illuminati. Since I, neither the whole fandom, don’t know what her name is, I decided to name her Hexe Yamada for now.Oh, and do you ever had that ship which is really weird and you have no other in the fandom that ship them. Well, my ship is Lucifer and that boss lady. It just came up to me once and then I continued with the idea. And now, enjoy my modern! AU fanfic!





	1. Chapter 1

Hexe woke up by feeling like her whole head would explode. As she opened her eyes she noticed multiply things that were out of place. First, she noticed that everything was blurry, so she hadn’t her glasses on.

Second, this wasn’t her home. In fact, she didn’t even remember that she had managed to come home. She lied on a black couch in a living room. And thirdly, she didn’t have her clothes she wore during the night. She didn’t even have pants on. Only a grey cotton t-shirt and her underwear. 

“…the fuck am I?” she muttered.

“You’re in my apartment, at 5th Blossom street.” someone answered. Hexe looked up to see a blonde man sitting in an armchair in a matching material as the couch. He sat with his legs crossed and read a thick book. There was a huge bookshelf behind him, filled with other thick books. 

“Who are you? And where are my clothes?!” she tried to sit up but the headache just got worse. 

“You shouldn’t get worked up just after waking up from a hangover.” The man said and pointed at a bedtable where a lamp and her stuff were placed. “Your clothes are right in front of you, here. Since you directly refused to sleep in your regular clothes, I gave you the shirt you’re wearing, and I hanged up your jacket at the hall.” 

Hexe found her green glasses next to the lamp and put them on. She viewed the room and found a flat screen TV in front of her on a wooden desk. The small shelves were filled with board games and DVDs. Further away at the end of the couch were the door that led to the exit and a window that showed some kind of kitchen. The window had also a lot of shelves with books on. Next to the shelves behind the man emptied another opening, probably to the bathroom or something.  
She then took a look at the man. He wore a black shirt and costume pants, his shoes looked even more expensive. The blonde hair ended right under his ears and a lock of hair seemed to stick out on the top of his head. He looked a bit like a bird. And then she remembered.

“You’re the guy from the bar, aren’t you?” she said and slowly sat up. “Luke, was it?”

“Lucifer, but yes, I met you at the bar last night.” He put away the book. “Shall I tell you the story about how you got here or do you want to rest a bit more?” Hexe sat quiet for a few seconds to watch the man before her. His manner was so weird. Not the creepy weird, but the strange weird. No normal man would invite a drunken stranger to their very expensive home and let them sleep on their couch. But for now she didn’t want to think, as the headache wanted to kill her, so she lied back as the pillow.

“I think I want to hear that later” she answered. Lucifer nodded and went to the opening behind him. 

“You can take anything from the kitchen if you want to” he said. “I have to prepare for work.” She then drifted off again.

...

Hexe woke up after a few hours by painful stomachache. Her body itself hurt but right now she just wanted to throw up. She bent over the couch and saw a red bucket. Lucifer must’ve placed it there for her, so she wouldn’t puke on his expensive carpet.  
The sour taste filled her mouth as she sat up. The blanket that covered her before was dropped on the floor. When she picked it up, she felt how the cotton t-shirt shifted around her back. It was surprisingly soft. 

The curtains over the windows at the both sides of the TV were closed so the sun wouldn’t shine in. She then saw the glass of water on the table. It didn’t smell like it was something in it. There was no sight of Lucifer.

“This man can’t be this kind, can he?” She thought and drank it. It didn’t taste anything special, but the cold refreshing feeling washed away the taste of vomit, so she guaranteed it was no special in the water.  
Her clothes were still on the lamp table next to her. There were also her keyring to her apartment and car, and her wallet and phone. There was no missing phone calls or messages – which was a surprise for her, in the positive way. 

As she changed back to her own clothes, she hesitated. The top she had at the bar was white with thin bands to hold it up on her shoulders.  
The cotton t-shirt Lucifer gave her was warm since she had it while she slept. It was a few sizes bigger and could cover everything important. She didn’t have any warmer shirts with her and it was cool in the room. Goosebumps ran across her arms. When she was rubbing her hands across her arms to get warmth, she felt Lucifer’s scent on his clothes. It smelled like the luxurious perfume she found at a clothing store – but also something else, something that weren’t perfume, deodorant or soap. It sure was the scent that you can smell from other people. It was a nice smell, it was warm and welcoming. 

Hexe dragged the blanket tighter around her and started tugging on the t-shirt. Better have what’s warm when she felt like this. 

...

Lucifer walked up the stairs to his apartment. He couldn’t practically do any work, because he always thought about the woman in his home. That rather short woman, with short brown hair and blonde bangs. It wasn’t like he thought that she would steal anything, since all the important stuff he had was either locked away or on his work. But he couldn’t forgive himself if that unknown woman got hurt during the time he was away. He was the last person who saw her, and that’s why he was responsible for her. 

Once he noticed that the door was still locked when he tried to open, and her jacket and shoes were still where he left them, he understood that she hadn’t gone yet.  
When Lucifer entered the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee, he noticed that someone had opened the tea box he bought a few days ago. He had taken one or two cups of that tea, but assured that his usual, quite exclusive, tea was a lot better. 

And there, sitting on the couch, with a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea, was Hexe. She had turned on the TV and sat straight up and didn’t seemed to be bothered by any headache. She turned her gaze to him when he entered the room.

“Good afternoon” he said and took of his coat. Hexe gave out a small smile. 

“It was okay that I took something, right?” Lucifer looked at the table. She had clearly taken the smallest cup she could find, and the humble cereal he bought among with the tea. She must’ve been the most basic woman he had gotten into his house. 

“Well, I said you could take anything, didn’t I?” he answered and sat down with her. “Do you really like that tea?”

“Yes, it’s my favorite actually. The others don’t have the same strong taste as this one.” She took the bowl of cereal to her lap, causing her to lose her grip around the blanket over her shoulders. 

“You still have it on?” Lucifer said as he saw his t-shirt on her. Hexe turned to look at him.

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t mind. I just got a bit surprised.”

“It’s rather cold in here, and this was much warmer than my top”

“I understand” he said and sat next to her. They were quiet for a moment when Hexe decided to speak.

“I’m curious to hear how I got here.” Lucifer gave out a small laugh and stood up.

“Let me just get a cup of coffee.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got eager to post the second

Lucifer wasn’t a man that went out on clubs. He would rather be in his apartment, reading a book with relaxing music than being squeezed between couples of people. But no, his co-worker had to invite him out because “he was so anti-social”. He wasn’t, he just enjoyed quiet places more. 

Anyways as he managed to sit at the bar and to not focus on the unnecessary loud music, he decided to order a drink. His comrade was no near to find. He was probably out on the dancefloor.  
The drink burned in his throat, which made him more relaxed and to forget about the music for a few seconds. Lucifer liked whiskey, cognac and wine, but shots weren’t something he had tested since his early college years. The rush was enough to make him decide to only dink water until he got home. 

The bartender turned on the TV to watch the night’s football match. A few guys decided to sit at the bar after a few minutes. They screamed, laughed, muttered and once again reminded Lucifer why he never went out on clubs.

But then he saw a woman sitting a few tables away from him. She had brown hair and blonde bangs that covered her eyes. She looked so out of place with her lonely drink and leather jacket. But suddenly she looked up and they made eye contact.  
The woman approached him, completely sober, and sat next to him. He then noticed her green glasses under those pale bangs. 

“Do you like to stare at strangers?” she asked with a mocking tone. Lucifer gave out a small laugh. 

“You looked so out of place.”

“Says the guy who wears a cotton shirt made in India” She smiled back at him, and suddenly he didn’t feel like leaving his co-worker just yet. “I’m Hexe.”

“Lucifer” they shook hands. 

“Isn’t that the Devil’s name?” she asked. “What can a person like you work as, a lawyer?”

“Well, I actually work as a book reviewer. And my parents have a very interesting way to name me and my brothers. I don’t know why they decided to name all of us by Satan”

“How many brothers do you have?” 

“I have one brother, but six half-brothers. Father has had four divorces. He’s not so good with women”

“Yeah, I hear that” Hexe said and took a sip of her drink. “My parents have been divorced since I was 9. My older brother and I had the opportunity to stay with our dad instead of our mother. She’s an old hag”

“That sounds… rather personal”

“Oh, I don’t mind. You really thought I was sober? This is my third drink. I may not be stoned yet, but I feel rather smooth” she made a short laugh. Lucifer could really not see how this woman could be drunk. “I work at a restaurant as a server. I’m quite used to drunken people even though I never go outside to clubs”

“What brings you here then?”

“Ah, I had a problem with my ex” she sighed. “I hoped to have a good time or something, maybe forget about him. It doesn’t really work. However, how can a guy like you hang out here?”

“A co-worker wanted company” Lucifer answered and pointed at the dancefloor. “He’s over there” They chatted together for the past two hours. It felt like a second for Lucifer. He got to know who this woman was and what she liked. And he opened himself for this stranger. It must’ve been the alcohol that made them so open minded but he didn’t mind it at all.

But as fun as he had Hexe got a phone call she said was important and left to speak with the person at the other line. And then, he didn’t get to see her again. It took an hour and he gave up on the thought that she would come back. 

After a while he felt a harsh pat on his shoulder and turned. His comrade was a few inched from his face, he blushed and his eyes were red by the alcohol. By his side was an even drunker woman. 

“I’m gonna take a taxi, but you stay here if ya wanna!” he said and left with the woman dragging his shirt. Great, he’s alone now. Well, he could just go home then.  
One the way out, Lucifer saw a familiar man, but he couldn’t set his finger on how he knew him. The man had one hand against the wall, blocking the way for a short woman. It was Hexe.

“C’mon babe, don’t be like this!” 

“Lund, let me pass, please.” Hexe sounded like she was about to cry. 

“I love you”

“We’re finished! Get over it already” She pushed and tried to get away, but the man punched her to the ground. 

“No you listen to me-”

“What’s going on?” Lucifer understood the condition of the act and walked straight to the man. And then he saw who he was, and how funny the situation was. “I suggest you to leave this woman alone or I’ll call the police” The man didn’t answer, but he just kicked the woman in the stomach. 

“Fucking snob...” he said and knocked Lucifer’s shoulder as he walked past him. He glared at him while he walked away. He got interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Hexe sobbing. 

“That jerk” she said and tried to stand up, but she fell. Right before she would hit the ground, Lucifer took her arm over his shoulder and lifted her up. She smelled like alcohol and sweat. 

He noticed that Hexe was much shorter than him. She wore tight leather jeans and a white tank top under her leather jacket. He was lucky that she didn’t have high heels; it would be hard to steady her with those. 

“Let’s take a taxi to my place, shall we?” he asked with a soft voice. Hexe looked at him with her teary eyes and nodded.  
Lucifer wasn’t someone that invited women to his house, sober or not. In fact, he usually never invited people to his house, most because he doesn’t have people to invite. But this woman was on his shoulders now, he couldn’t just leave her. 

“Where’s my keys?” she muttered as they walked. “My phone’s gone…” Her tears ruined her makeup. Lucifer sighed unhappily. He felt rather sorry for her. He let go off he and told her to stay where she was. 

But as he turned he saw a purse on the ground. Hexe must’ve dropped it when she fell. He picked it up and went back to her. He called a taxi and Lucifer reminded himself over again why he never went on clubs.

…

“You have never gone on clubs and the first thing you do is to hook up a stranger to your home?” Hexe raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, we aren’t that much of strangers anymore, and it wasn’t like I could leave you there”

“I never said it was bad of you” she smiled. “Thank you”

“Who was that guy anyway?” Lucifer asked. “A friend of yours?”

“He is my ex” Hexe sighed. “I broke up with him a couple days ago. He won’t leave me alone.”

“Your ex, huh?” he muttered. “I never thought he was that kind of person”

“Wait, do you know him?” Lucifer nodded. 

“He’s my employee, but he won’t be that much longer” Hexe’s eyes widened.

“Are you going to fire him just because-”

“No, no, no. He has been irresponsible for the last three months on his job. He have had written his reviews too late, he criticize like a five year old and he is always behaved badly to our workers. The fact that alcohol is his major problem about his actions, which you helped me to discover, has made it clear”

Hexe nodded. She didn’t know Lund was bad at his job, but she wasn’t surprised. He was a jerk after all. His words made her think. His apartment, his clothes and his work made her question how famous this man really was. 

“You said you work as a book reviewer…?” Lucifer went quiet by the changing topic until he nodded.

“That is correct”

“For what company?” 

“My own company, Light n’ easy” He went to the shelf above the window attached to the kitchen and took out a colorful magazine. One the front page she saw Lucifer sit at an office desk with papers in his hands. Her eyes widened in shock. 

“No wonder you live on Blossom Street, you own the most popular company of the modern culture genre” Lucifer scratched his neck.

“I wouldn’t say the most popular, but we make a lot of money on it, yes” he sat down next to her again as she browsed over the pages. She stopped to see his face again in the middle of the magazine. He wore a fancy costume and a sly smirk was placed on his face.  
Lucifer personally didn’t like the picture since many of the readers would see him as an arrogant rich jerk. He sure was rich, but he didn’t brag about it as many of his workers used to do. He inspected Emilie’s face when she read the article. 

“It doesn’t say much about you, but more about the company…” she muttered after a while. “But I guess that’s the point” She didn’t mention the picture, probably because she knew him already. They were silent for a moment until Lucifer saw her phone on the table. 

“Have you any missed calls?” he asked. Hexe took up the phone and shook her head. 

“It’s good. Lund hasn’t contacted me since yesterday…”

“Do you feel better?” He jumped a bit when she snorted. 

“I don’t really understand why you even care. We don’t even know each other!” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. She felt physically better, for sure. But she seemed to still be upset over her ex-boyfriend.

“Well you’re technically my guest so I have to ask” he answered, not covering his surprise. “Should I ask instead if you want a ride home?” Hexe sighed but stayed quiet. She didn’t like that Lucifer asked so many questions about her, but she didn’t want to go home just yet. Lund might be at their house, since he still had things lying around in her apartment. She was afraid of seeing him. 

“I just-” she stopped herself. Everything just went too fast right now. She wanted to sleep the rest of the day on that nice couch, forget about Lund and her job. She looked up to see Lucifer sit beside her now.

“I won’t throw you out if you don’t have somewhere to stay” he said softly. 

“It’s just… Lund might be at my place… and I’m too scared to-” Hexe stopped herself again. She hated things like this. Her cries would burst out soon. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. Lucifer probably understood by now, of the way he acted. 

The blonde man nodded at her statement. He didn’t want to have her out when Lund might be after her. He was a dangerous man with strong muscles and a small brain. It was the best to call the cops about it. He could easily make a contract to forbid Lund from coming more than ten feet close to Hexe. He had a good reputation at the cops and the trial.  
He had in fact a juridical education. 

“You can stay here if you have to, I don’t really mind anymore. You’re after all sober right now so I can prepare the guest room.”

“You have a guest room?” Hexe asked. “How big is your apartment?” Lucifer smiled and stood up. 

“I’ll show you around”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so terrible at updating. I'm just very, very lazy. But oh well, it's not like anyone is really that interseted in this fic. I'll promise I'll be posting another chapter on "When he was 12 years old" soon.

Of course the rest of the house was as stunning as his living room and the kitchen. Behind the bookshelf at the reading corner of the living room was a small corridor that had three doors; one to the large bathroom, one to the guest room and the third to his bedroom. He had a lot of house plants and paintings.

Lucifer showed Hexe his office, which they entered through a door in the corner of the kitchen. The room had grey walls and a dark wooden desk and a black leather chair at the end of it. There was a couch and a sofa table out of glass at the same wall as the door. Once again he liked house plants; there were also four paintings on the walls. From what she could see it was a picture of a bowl with fruits, a landscape painting and two abstract paintings. 

“Who made the paintings?” Hexe asked. 

“I bought two of them on an auction for 15,000,000 each” Lucifer answered. “I made the other ones myself” The short woman looked at him with big eyes. “Oh, it’s not the most expensive I’ve spent. The painting in my bedroom costs twice as much”

“So you like wasting money on art?” Lucifer let out a small smile.

“What do you think I should do with my money?”

“I don’t know, maybe charity?”

“38% of my income goes to charity” Hexe paused and looked at the blonde man.

“You’re rich” Lucifer laughed now. 

“Do you want to go somewhere? I know a good place we can spend a little time before dinner” She sighed and nodded. Could this man really be for real? He even helped her to put on her jacket and opened the door when they left. Lucifer said they would go to a close mall to get her some new clothes, since Hexe straight up declined the offer to get clothes from her apartment. The mere thought of meeting Lund again gave her chills up her spine. 

…

She didn’t want to burden him too much and went to a second-hand clothing store, but then she was taken by surprise to see Lucifer standing right in front of the store, not showing any sign of going any further. 

“I have a reputation” he said and looked around. “I’m often here during breaks and the paparazzi know that. I don’t mind buying the clothes here, but I really don’t want to deal with magazine drama” Lucifer pointed at a store further into the mall. The sign was fancy as fuck. “That’s a rather nice place”

“Are you serious?” Hexe said as she walked out of the second-hand boutique and watched the store sign with big eyes. “You’re going waste money on me in a store like that?” 

“You need clothes” Lucifer looked at her in the eyes. “It’s not that expensive in there if you choose the right ones. You may find it strange that I’m buying you clothes, but I can assure you I don’t mind” He gave her a smile. Hexe stood quiet for a while before they entered the store. 

Lucifer questioned how big economy the short woman actually had. She constantly shook her head as they passed the prize tags. It took them half an hour before Lucifer decided to choose her clothes and not letting her see the prize of it. Hexe saw the clothes and looked down on the floor, nodding for agreement. The clothes were a black polo-shirt following with a military-green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. He also insisted to buy her underwear, but she only accepted that if she would choose them on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, two chapters at once. Yay! 
> 
> I just felt like the other one was so short and I'm finally done with a certain scene, which you'll see now. Let's hope it won't take long until the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather fucked up, but in a hilarious way, so don't worry

The clock was half past seven and both of them had started to get hungry. Once again the blond man showed Hexe an expensive café he used to eat dinner at. The short woman had seen the place as she went to her own restaurant, which was many times less appealing as this. Although the food wasn’t bad, the environment didn’t have the same class. The thing that made her even more shocked was that this was a mere café and she worked at a dining restaurant, so the class should be better but it wasn’t. 

“How many times do you use to eat here?” she asked when they sat down at a more private table. Lucifer had his legs crossed as he read from the leather-clothed menu. He looked up at her when he once again heard a question about the size of his wallet. 

“It’s quiet and rather cozy” he said. “It feels like home. But I rather eat here when I don’t have work to do” 

“But it’s a café”

“I know. I said I go here when I want some peace and quiet. I usually eat at home, but it happens I go out on restaurants”

“This must be a very classy café for having real meals and not just desserts and snacks…” Hexe muttered and took the other menu that was places on the wooden table. She almost fainted when she saw the price tag for a small cup of coffee. She turned the page to see the title “Main Course” and a handful of nice meals to choose from. Soup, steak, fish, and not to think of the fine fittings at the side. “What are you going to eat?” 

“I’m thinking about number 23 since I ate fish yesterday” Lucifer glimpsed over the pages one more time before he closed the menu. “A glass of wine as an appetizer with garlic bread to the side, and white wine with the main course. You?”

Lucifer glanced up to see his guest completely speech less. She had calculated what just the wine and the meal would cost and her green glasses was far down on her nose. The blonde man gave out a laugh. Normally he would judge the ignorance of a person when they would react something expensive like this, but the way it took his guest out of breath was rather amusing for him. It wasn’t very hard to impress her. However, it got him thinking on how her economy was laid…

“I-I think I’m going with number 27” Hexe answered with a shaky voice. Ah yes, she of course chose that plain vegetable soul with carrots and potatoes.

“And to drink?”

“Just water. I’m fine with-”

“Welcome back, Mr. Morningstar” a voice said suddenly, interrupting their small talk. Both looked up to see a waitress with the well-designed uniform for the café, brown pants and vest with a pistachio-green shirt under. Her shoes were dark and polished. “Do you want to order now or perhaps you want the regular starter right away?” Her voice was sugar sweet and plastic, just like her face and body posture. 

“I think we can order at the instant” Lucifer answered and smiled politely. The answer seemed to almost confuse the waitress until she turned her head to see Hexe sit at the other side of the table. Her face dropped slightly, but her smile was still set on her face. 

“Oh” she said, forcing herself so smile and the short woman. “You have a date with you tonight?”

“We’re not dating” Hexe assured her, which seemed to lighten her up. 

“She’s temporary a guest of mine” Lucifer added. “And we like to order now” The waitress took up her small notebook and the pen that was placed cutely behind her ear. Her previous sweet behavior seemed to take form again.

“Of course. What would you two like?”

“I take number 23 and she would like number 27. We will also have garlic bread and white wine whilst we wait”

“And for the meal?”

“I would like a glass of red wine and my guest will have white wine”

“Mm…” the waitress wrote quickly while she glanced over at Hexe. “Does your guest want the house’ or perhaps one of our finer wines?” With that she turned her whole body towards her. She obviously knew that she wasn’t around this area and didn’t know such things as fine wine. Lucifer knew this too and decided to back up his guest.

“Their wine is wonderful, Hexe. You should go for that” he said and took their attention. Hexe nodded and the waitress wrote it down with an undertone of defeat. 

“It’ll be here soon” she murmured and bowed lightly before her love interest. She walked away with light steps. Utterly adorable, for many, but one would know better. 

“That was one odd girl” Hexe said and leaned back on the black chair. “I was almost expecting her to polish your shoes if that continued. I hope you don’t come here because of-”

“Of course not” Lucifer chuckled. “She has always taken my orders, almost like my own personal maid. I come here for the food and the calm environment, but it’s nice to have someone to speak to once in a while, you know? I don’t know why she fancy me so much, though…” Hexe lifted her eyebrows in disbelief and eyed the man from head to toes. 

“You live in a house filled with spotless, shiny objects, and yet you have never looked yourself in a mirror” Lucifer stared into her eyes, brows frowned. 

“…You mean I’m attractive?” he said hesitatingly. 

“Well, you live up by the name Lucifer. I mean, look at yourself” Hexe pointed at him. “You’ll have women kissing your feet if you put on a charm!” This made him laugh.

“I’ve never thought about it like that” he said thoughtfully. Suddenly a small, insignificant smirk bubbled up on his lips. “I could take that as an advantage…”

It didn’t take long after that the waitress came back with a black tray having the bread, a bottle of white wine and some butter on it. She carefully put it down and began placing out the things where they should be in the dining table. She then smiled and was ready to walk away, but Lucifer tucked on her shirt. 

“I hope my sudden change of behavior didn’t disturb you. I’m terribly sorry if it did” the waitress’ eyes widened at the small apology. It was very unexpected, even Hexe looked at him questioningly. 

“O-oh it’s okay. I-I barely n-noticed it anyway” with that Lucifer smiled to her, taking the both of the girls aback again as it was so innocent and sugar sweet. 

“Then I’m glad” he said lightly. “How’s the day going?” 

“Oh, it’s the usual” she said and smiled back at him. “Customers come and go, they sit here for a while. Some of them work and some are chatting with each other. Like those lovely couples everywhere. One could really wish to be one of-” she stopped herself as Lucifer had crossed his legs and looked up at her with big green eyes. Hexe could see that she held her breath as the man flicked with his long eyelashes. “Oh my God.”

“-them…” she managed to finish, slowly, gulping, and pressing her legs together. 

“Sounds lovely…” Lucifer replied softly. His smile had changed from sweet too flirty at an instant and yet again taking his admirer aback. “Is there anyone specific you think of when you think of those couples?” the waitress didn’t get that chance to answer before the guy at the bar called for her. 

“Miss Gedouin, you’re needed in the kitchen!” and with that she was shaken out of her trance and quickly bowed before Lucifer, apologized for something, and went back behind the stall. Two of her coworkers winked at her and Hexe could see how her face had turned red. 

“Impressive” was all she said when they were alone yet again. “But what were you trying to achieve?”

“Michelle Gedouin has insisted to serve me free food here once or twice before, even though I’ve refused. I think this would be a good time to have that free meal” Hexe sat quiet. Slowly her eyes got smaller.

“You knew you were hot, no one can pull that off without confidence in their looks” Lucifer laughed lightly. 

“I’m confident otherwise, it’s not like using different words to get what you want is something foreign for me. I just didn’t know that I could use my looks for it, too” he admitted and smiled innocently again. Hexe tried not to glare at him. What an odd man she had stumbled onto.

When the two of them had eaten up and their wine was empty, Lucifer decided to pay. It was hard for Hexe to look professional when she heard the prize out loud, but she stayed quiet. She had other things to think of the second after. Michelle took their paycheck. 

“If I recall you have cut your hair last time I met you” Lucifer murmured. He slightly bent over the slab to look the waitress in the eye. Once again his entire face had changed. 

“Y-yes, I cut it last week actually” Michelle smiled sweetly, slowly starting to become more comfortable being sweet rather than plastic. “At Madame Thompson’s”

“Ah, yes I see” the blonde man chuckled. “It’s so well made; you must’ve paid a lot to get it done”

“Oh, not at all. I had money left to meet a friend later on” Hexe looked at Lucifer. His eyes had widened ever so slightly and his lips had stretched a bit. The light from the lamps over the slab hit his eyelashes, making him look even more gorgeous.

“A friend of yours, you say?” He saw his chance. 

“Y-yes, w-we w-were going to the films a-and-” 

“Did you have fun?”

“W-well of course!”

“Did you pay for everything?”

“N-no, just the t-tickets. M-my friend payed for the f-food”

“That must be a very good friend. It’s expensive at films nowadays. What’s her name?”

“Uu-um h-his name is Shima” Michelle answered. She seemed to be nervous to tell Lucifer her friend was male. “He’s f-funny a-and n-n-nice…” She trailed of as the blond man smirked at her. His eyes were half closed, his eyelashes making a shadow over his green orbs. 

“So it wasn’t a date then?” Michelle didn’t answer. “I thought you said you wanted to be one of those loving couples?”

“I am” she answered quickly, as if not to stutter.

“So who do you like then” and with that Lucifer tilted his head to the side, blinking twice, and suddenly he looked as innocent as a small child. Michelle swallowed hard and gave out a sigh, she tensed up at the question. She knew, oh so very well, that he didn’t fancy her, and that hurt a lot. 

“My apologies” Lucifer added. “I guess that’s a rather personal question. I’m sorry”

“I-it’s okay, really!” Michelle protested, rather frustrated. She was desperate. Even if she didn’t have a chance with him, she still tried her best to please him, something Hexe noticed as they spoke. 

“Well then” Lucifer looked up, straight into her eyes. “So, how much do I have to pay?” He smiled sweetly, as if nothing had happened. As if it was just an ordinary day, and his guest did not stand right behind him. Michelle seemed to distracted to even notice her. The waitress looked behind to the kitchen before she looked at the paycheck. 

“I can offer it, if you want” she whispered. Lucifer’s smile widened as he got closer. He was just a few inches away from her face, almost as if he would kiss her. 

“Thank you” he whispered back, nearly purring, and he then proceeded to the exit. Hexe followed right behind him. It was when she heard the door close behind them she understood the man’s behavior. 

He got the tongue of a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this before "When he saw 12 years old" but it just didn't happen. I hope to make this longer than that one. I'm not an expert with romance but we'll see how this turns out. Please comment if you like it, or if you see anything you dislike. I'm open to get critisism and get better. But please no hate, I'm a sensitive person.


End file.
